The invention relates to fitness equipment, particularly waist-training machine for a user to twist his or her waist in the same way as a hula-hoop but with much more resistance force, at the same time massaging the waist.
Many kinds of fitting equipment are widely used nowadays, for twisting the waist and buttocks. Simjian (U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,637) and Chang (U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,856) tried to invent the waist massage and waist exercise machines. Traditional hula-hoops have been used for twisting the waist and the buttocks for acquiring body training owing to its soft smooth movement, very prevalent among consumers. However, the traditional hula-hoops have some disadvantages. 1. A person should have certain experience or technique, or the person will be unable to maneuver it smoothly on the waist. 2. The traditional hula-hoop doesn't have enough resistant force on user's waist; therefore take longer time to burn calories. 3. In starting to move around the traditional hula-hoop on the waist, a person is prone to harm the waist, especially for the old. 4. The traditional hula-hoop can't efficiently massage the waist or buttocks to help burning stomach and waist fat.
In current invention, a waist-twisting station includes a base, a rotating unit (waist twisting hoop) connected to at least one spring leg, and a handle bar with or without spring(s). For the one spring leg example, the spring axis 16 and the waist twisting hoop axis are overlapped. The spring can be coil spring or a piece of spring material column. The base has a foot board on it, the vertical handle bar is connected to the front part of the base, and the waist twisting hoop is connected to the base by a vertical spring and connection bar(s). The waist twisting hoop has a row of rotatable balls or rollers on the inner lay. The height of the waist twisting hoop and handle bar can be adjusted to higher and lower position to fit user's waist and hands.
The waist twisting hoop is pushed by the user in a circular around the vertical spring, provided with massage rollers (balls) in its inner surface so that a user entering the waist twist hoop may do circular (or twisting) action and receive massage action synchronously, obtaining the effect of waist twisting exercise and slimming at the same time. The massage will help burn the fat.